


Deepest Darkest Desires

by Jessa_Ventress



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blood, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Possessive Sex, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa_Ventress/pseuds/Jessa_Ventress
Summary: Throne room smut with lots of blood YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: Reylo, reylo trash





	1. Chapter 1

It started as an accident.  
But once done it couldn't be undone.  
And they couldn't stop.  
It was like a drug.

After the battle in Snoke's thrown room, Rey had completely forgotten about the Resistance fleet slowly getting destroyed. She couldn't take her eyes off of Kylo Ren, exhausted from the fight, clothing singed and completely covered in blood. Kneeling next to one of the guards body, catching his breath and looking so... *Desirable*

She could blame the bond or the adrenaline rush, but she knew it was all because of her selfish needs. Rey knelt next to him and they both looked in each other's eyes. Their pupils so blown out their eyes were black. Someone moved first, or maybe they both moved at the same time, their lips crash together. 

Both were kissing each other and holding each other tightly. Their fingers fumbling to take each other's clothing off, smearing more of the guards blood on each other's bodies. They paid no mind, and if anything it fueled their lust. Kylo was desperately trying to unclip Rey's breast band, and ended up ripping it off in frustration. She yelped in surprise but hummed in satisfaction when he grabbed her breasts, smearing more blood on them.  
"Gods Rey, your tits are perfect.. 

He pinched one of her nipples and she mewled, encouraging the Darksider to take control and pushing her back onto the floor. He took his undershirt off and was about to take his gloves off when she rasped "No.. keep them on 

Rey grabbed him by the hair roughly and kissed him desperately. She could finally touch his chest and grabbed every muscle she could hold on to. Focusing on his shoulder and abs. It will probably bruise.. good, she thought.. 

Kylo was pressing and rubbing his hardness on her warm core.  
*Fuck he's so big* 

He chuckled when he heard her thought and grabbed her ass from under her pants. He moved his hand lower and found her folds. She gasped  
"I can feel how wet you are through my gloves

She answered by moving towards his fingers. He groaned and plunged two fingers inside her, rubbing her clit with his thumb. The leather gloves were rough and made her more sensitive.  
"Ben.. I need.. faster.. 

He answered by slowly removing his fingers from her. Rey screamed in frustration until he pulled her pants and panties off. Her inner thighs were completely wet, her breasts and stomach were covered in dried blood making her look like a powerful goddess. 

He got up and took his boots and pants off. His cock sprung out of his pants.  
"The first time I make you cum I want it to be on my cock"  
Rey looked at him and licked her lips. She started getting up but before she could get any closer, Kylo picked her up by her ass and set her down on the stairs leading to the throne and Snoke's severed body. 

There was more blood there, and they become frenzied. Kylo grabbed her by the thigh and pulled her closer to settle himself between her thighs. He took himself in his hand and rubbed his head on her wet cunt. He started pushing in slowly.  
"Fuck.. so tight.. so wet.. all MINE  
He thrust in her completely at the last word making her scream. She started dragging her nails on his back and kept yelling out as he pounded her.  
"Don't stop.. hurts so goooood BEN!

He rubbed her clit again  
"Cum for me.. I need.. to feel you cum.. 

He kept fucking her, keeping the same rythm while playing with her clit. She bucked her hips and he felt her cunt tightening on his cock. She screamed his name so loudly it echoed through the room.  
He was completely blindsided when he spilled himself inside her. Yelling out her name and babbling nonsense. 

Kylo slowly pulled out and his cum leaked out of Rey's pussy mixing itself with blood. 

Both were panting and looking at each other, laying uncomfortably on the stairs. 

Rey was the first to break the silence  
"Is this what you saw when we touched hands? 

He smirked dangerously, took his gloves off and pulled her closer to him.  
He whispered "that and more


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux isn't happy with the new Supreme Leader and his lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit a plot!

The Holdo maneuver had allowed what was left of the Resistance to escape. Admiral Holdo had rammed the _Raddus_ right into the _Supremacy_ slicing it in half and leaving the personnel and troups that had survived in complete chaos. Kylo and Rey managed to escape the ship by taking Snoke's escape pod still smelling of sex and blood. 

Kylo Ren's rise to Supreme Leader did not come without protest but force choking a few officers made them change their minds easily. As for Rey, she was allowed to roam free on the Star Destroyer as his lover. Anyone causing problems was promptly force slammed into walls by her. Her lust and desire for Kylo had clouded her judgement and nothing but him was important to her now. She would happily kill for him.

General Hux did not agree with the new power in place. He was determined to take down the new Supreme Leader and his scavenger. 

After several months of planning and blackmailing high ranking officers, he had gained the allegiance of over half the troops in the First Order. The Supreme Leader and his lover's new found blood lust towards their own troups had made his plan much easier than he had anticipated. 

The coup was in effect. 

Hux had placed all of his Stormtroopers on the _Finalizer_ where Kylo Ren and Rey were staying. It was a simple matter of luring them to the hanger where hundreds of troups were waiting for them and the First Order would be his for the taking. 

…

Kylo Ren and Rey were both very happy with their newfound relationship. They spent most of their days ordering people around, training and fucking. 

The excitement and desire from their first time in the throne room was still the most intense love making that they had experienced. Nothing recently had come close. They had even started fighting and killing some of their own troups to try and replicate the event, but it wasn't enough.

So when they heard rumours of a coup led by Hux, they allowed it to happen. Even helping him behind closed doors. 

The time had come. 

Once they got near the hanger, they moved like shadows. The stormtroopers didn't know what hit them. The couple moved so quickly and in such complete sync with each other that no one took notice until it was too late. They worked their way through the army in such a way until only a third was left. 

At that point, they left the hanger as quickly as they arrived to find Hux. As expected, he was hiding in his quarters watching the fight from the holo in his bedroom like the sniveling cowards he was. Kylo and Rey exchanged cruel smiles in anticipation of what Hux would have to live through. 

The traitorous General was unceremoniously dragged back towards the hanger where they strung him up by his feet hanging from the loft. He had been given the best view in the hanger to watch the show. 

Both force users then walked towards the leftover troups. Lightsabers in hand. 

***

They moved as one. Both fought through the troups easily deflecting blaster bolts and killing them quickly with their deadly choreography. 

Kylo and Rey were admiring each other's fighting style and anticipating what was to come. After each kill Rey could feel the wetness between her thighs dripping more and more and Kylo's pants were getting uncomfortably tight. 

The last soldier had fallen.   
The hanger floors were covered in trails of blood and corpses. Both victors were panting loudly. 

Rey wasted no time. She took her cloak off and revealed a black lace bralette and a skirt with two long slits on each side revealing her hips. Kylo took a moment to admire her, her face was flushed and her lips were partly open from her hard panting. 

Kylo took his cowl and tunic off and walked up to her in long quick strides, carefully avoiding all the body parts scattered across the floor. Once standing before her he pulled on her hair to make her face him.   
"Let me feel how wet you are for me.." 

He peeled his glove off with his teeth and dipped his fingers under her skirt. Her inner thighs were drenched. Kylo groaned into her mouth and all she could do was pant. "I want to hear who this is for.." 

She mewled softly before letting out "For you Supreme Leader…"   
He yelled out a "Fuck.." before moving his fingers higher between her legs only to discover she wasn't wearing panties.   
"You little slut...   
His eyes were locked onto hers and were filled with desire. He pulled her hair harder so that he could bite her throat.

His fingers were rubbing her folds while his thumb was pressing her clit. He kept it up until she was shaking in his arms. Her legs bucked as her first orgasm ripped through her. He crushed her against him to prevent her from falling on her knees which only made her scream harder into his naked chest. He scooped her dripping desire into his fingers and sucked on it. He groaned into his fingers.. Rey started unzipping his pants and rubbing his bulge.   
"I want to taste you too.. 

Kylo didn't need to be told twice. Still holding Rey's hair, he pulled her down to her knees roughly and pressed her face on his crotch.   
"I'm gonna fuck your pretty little mouth"

Her eyes sparkled upon hearing those words. She quickly lowered his boxers and freed his hard cock. His pre-cum was glistening on the tip, but before she could admire it Kylo pulled her face on his cock and smeared his pre-cum on her lips and cheeks. She greedily licked it off her lips before taking him in her mouth. He pushed her head so she would take him deeper into her mouth. She gagged as he thrust himself in and out. She loved it. Tears were streaming on her cheeks and her drool was dripping down to the blood covered floor. 

It was such a beautiful sight to Kylo that he almost came. But he wasn't done. 

He pulled her away from him and spun her around shoving her on all fours. Kylo kneeled behind her, grabbing her gorgeous ass. She had hiked up her skirt and was backing into him waiting for him impatiently. 

He groaned at the sight. Her pussy was so swollen and pink. Just begging for his cock. 

Rey's head was pushed down on the bloody floor and her ass lifted higher. She felt him teasing her entrance, it was too much.  
"Please.. 

"Please what?" His deep voice was intoxicating

"Please fuck me supreme leader" 

That's all the encouragement he needed. He drove into her to the hilt and she screamed out.   
"This was you want?   
He was thrusting in and out of her, his hips slapping her ass.   
"YES! Yes! 

Her face was slipping on the blood covered floor as he was fucking her. She was so close.  
"Make me cum Kylo! Please I want to cum on your cock! 

He answered by growling and moving faster.   
"Touch yourself. I want to watch.."

She reached her fingers and started rubbing her already swollen clit. It didn't take her long. Her eyes rolled back and she blacked out for a second while she fell apart. 

She almost collapsed on the floor but her lover wasn't done. He pulled her up making her sit on him. His hand was lightly choking her and his face was buried in her blood stained neck. 

He let out a loud groan and thrust himself as deep as he could inside her and coated her inside with his cum. 

They both collapsed on the floor. Covered in the enemies blood while Hux was still tied upside down by his feet watching the scene in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

The Resistance had received word that half of the First Order army had been slaughtered. No details had been given from their informants but this was enough to spark a fire in their hearts. New recruits had been coming from all over the Galaxy to fight the First Order. The new Supreme Leader was even more bloodthirsty than Snoke it seemed. Where Snoke had been calculating in the war, Kylo Ren had been killing without any warning. Rumours of his new consort had spread across the galaxy as well. No one that had seen her face lived to tell the tale, but she was just as destructive as Kylo Ren. The Resistance needed more information in order to move forward. 

In a desperate attempt to find out where The First Order would strike next and what their strategy was, a small team was assembled to infiltrate the first order and steal their plans.

Poe, Finn and Rose had volunteered for the mission. It came to no surprise. Finn was still holding on to the hope that Rey was still alive in the clutches of the First Order and had been looking for any excuse to try and find her. Of course Poe and Rose had to accompany him to prevent him from doing anything stupid. 

The _Supremacy_ was currently on Kijimi. As much as taking advantage of the slaughter that was currently happening disgusted them, it was the best chance they had at getting in.

…

The First Order was falling apart at the seams. The Supreme Leader had lost interest in bringing order to the galaxy, his only interest was to find new murder victims to bring into his and Rey's twisted game. The few officers that had stayed loyal to them had stayed quiet about their lack of strategy and only stayed out of fear or for the small amount of power that they were allowed. 

Despite all of their shortcomings, Kylo Ren and his consort managed to spread more fear throughout the galaxy than Snoke ever did during his short time as leader. Entire planetary governments had surrendered to them but it still did not stop their rampage. 

Kijimi city was so easy to take over. Spice runners, smugglers and addicts made up the majority of the population. Killing them was merely getting rid of the galaxy's scum wasn't it? 

The rain fell down from the heavens in sheets. It was difficult to see anything past their nose. But Rey and Kylo did not need their sight to win the fight. The Force would guide them and lead them to victory.

Both of the Darksiders clothing were soaked in water, blood and mud. Once the enemies were all dead they both extinguished their lightsabers and threw themselves at each other. The rain was quickly washing away the blood on them but the excitement of the fresh kill fuelled their desires. 

They both kissed each other passionately while trying to get rid of each other's clothing. Rey's curves had filled out quite a bit since having a steady food source and Kylo loved the changes. He grabbed her by her ass and pushed her on a nearby wall. His fingers made their way to her slick pussy and rubbed her fluids all over his gloved fingers. She cried out as he played with her clit and buried his face in her neck. He moved his fingers a little higher past her slit and was shocked to feel her butt plug in her. He smirked at her "You couldn't help yourself could you?" 

Her laugh turned into a cry of pleasure as he played around with her toy. He added pressure to her clit.  
"Don't cum yet. Not until I tell you to"  
She was squirming around on him trying her best to control herself.  
"Please, please Supreme Leader, can I cum now" she was practically sobbing

He pulled his finger away from her clit and started rubbing it with his cock.  
"You can cum now" he whispered in her ear. She came hard and he impaled her to the hilt making her cry out.  
They were both panting and moaning. The wall was slippery from the rain and they started sliding into the mud. 

Kylo used it as an opportunity to put Rey's legs on his shoulder and go deeper. Her breasts were bouncing to the rythm of him fucking her. He was so close.  
"Rey.. Rey please cum again" 

He hit the point in her cunt that he knew she loved, and she was starting to moan loudly.  
"Kylo don't stop please!" 

He felt her cum again and that pushed him over the edge. Both of them cried out desperately as the pressure crashed over them. 

Dirty, panting but very satisfied they kissed each other furiously before getting ready to go back. They helped each other up and covered themselves before heading back to the _Supremacy_.

As soon as Rey entered the ship she felt a familiar presence. She turned to her lover and smiled wickedly  
"Finn is here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep adding chapters I can't help myself 🌝


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe run into Rey

"He's looking for me"

Rey smiled mischievously and took Kylo's hand. 

"Let's go find him" 

She moved along the corridors knowing exactly where to go. She could feel his force signature, it burned bright. 

Rey stopped suddenly and turned to Kylo. 

"I'll bring them, you get ready" 

They kissed passionately before going their own way. Rey kept moving forward towards Finn. His signature led her to one of the main control rooms.   
_Trying to steal our secrets are you?_

She took a moment to collect herself and walked through the door. 

"Finn! 

Finn and another person, a man with dark brown hair were fiddling with the controls. 

"Rey!

He ran to her and hugged her. 

"I knew you were alive! What happened? Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" 

"I'm fine, he's been keeping me captive. I escaped when I felt you in the ship! I've been waiting for the right moment to do so" 

The other man pulled out a control chip from the panel and walked over to them 

"I'm Poe! We don't have much time for introductions though. We need to leave." 

They left the control room quietly trying to avoid the troopers. The corridors all looked the same to Poe and Finn but Rey knew exactly where she was headed. 

"Is the ship in the hanger? I know a shortcut. I've been so bored I hacked the ship map and I've been studying it for so long" 

Poe and Finn nodded and followed Rey who led them to a lift. 

"Rey, I'm so sorry I couldn't come earlier! I wanted to right when Kylo Ren was pronounced Supreme Leader. Chewie told us you were here when Snoke was killed after that happened." 

Rey smiled at him 

"I've been alright. Truly!" 

Poe moved closer to her 

"Have you heard anything about Kylo Ren's consort? Anything you could tell us would be helpful. No one knows anything about her. Just that she's ruthless.

She looked up at Poe and kept that same smile 

"You don't know anything about her?

Poe and Finn shook their heads at the same time. The elevator door opened at that moment revealing Kylo Ren waiting on the other side. He lit his lightsaber and winked at Rey who lit her own lightsaber. Her new double bladed red saber was her pride and joy. Poe and Finn looked at her in horror as she said 

"That's perfect" 

***

They dragged Finn and Poe with the Force all the way to their quarters. Once inside they slammed both of them on a wall. Finn caught his breath before he exclaimed  
"Rey.. what's going on? What.. is he doing?"   
He stared at Kylo Ren who shot him an evil smile.   
"This was her idea" 

Finn's face fell.   
"How.. how could you..?" 

Poe got up and steadied himself on Finn  
"Why are you doing this? You're attacking people for the sake of killing! You barely have a fleet anymore yet you keep going!" 

Rey laughed   
"I found something much better than the Jedi, The Resistance or even the First Order"   
She turned to Kylo and started kissing him. He grabbed her by the hips and deepened the kiss. It turned desperate and almost violent. 

Finn could do nothing but watch in shock. Poe however had enough.  
"You ditched us for him! 

Both Darksiders raised their hands without stopping their make out session and started choking both Resistance members. Rey could feel her lover getting hard at the thought of a good kill.   
"Slowly my love, we need to relish this" She started trailing her kisses down his jaw and throat. 

"You hold them and I'll take care of you" she looked up at Kylo licking her lips. He gripped his hand harder, holding both of them up and choking them. Allowing only a minute amount of air so they could stay conscious. 

Rey dropped down on her knees, relishing in the choking noises that her old friends were making. Kylo's pants looked painfully tight as she palmed his apparent bulge. Slowly, Rey unbuckled his pants and freed his hard cock. She slowly breathed on it, teasing him and admiring it. 

"Rey... Please.." 

She slowly wrapped her lips around the tip, making him groan and buck his hips. A loud cough distracted her, she turned her head, her mouth still wrapped around Kylo's cock, to see Finn looking down at both of them with a murderous rage. She didn't break her eye contact with him as she tried to take all of Kylo's large cock. 

"Fuck.. I can't hold on.." 

His eyes glossed over and his hand flopped to his side. Finn and Poe landed on the floor with a big thud. Both trying to catch their breath. 

Rey was furiously bobbing her head and sliding her hand on Kylo's cock ignoring both men in the room trying to gather their bearings. 

"Rey.. I'm not gonna last.. please.. I want to fuck you..." 

She pulled his cock out of her mouth with a load pop that echoed through the room. Licking her lips she slowly got up, still looking in Finn and Poe's direction. A wicked smile appeared on her face before she raised her hands and flung them using the Force. Skewering their shoulders on the large spikes decorating the adjacent wall. Their screams echoed throughout their quarters, fuelling Kylo and Rey's lust. 

Kylo stood behind Rey and pulled her hair, forcing her to look at her work. Blood was slowly dripping down the white wall creating a sharp contrast. Poe was moaning in agony while Finn was gritting his teeth at the pain. Rey was taking in the scene with her pupils blown wide. 

Her lover was nibbling at her ear when he started pulling her robes off. 

"I'm gonna fuck your ass while you're leaning on the bloody wall..." 

He grabbed one of her breasts, now free from the confines of her clothing and pushed her towards the wall, underneath the two men in agony. Rey was facing the wall while Kylo was rubbing his cock against her soaking wet cunt. He gently pulled out her butt plug that she was still wearing and slowly guided himself inside. Rey felt the tip slowly entering her and she moaned loudly, wondering how she'd take all of him. 

"You can take me.." 

Kylo started rubbing her clit slowly, making small circles and gently pinching her just like he knew she liked it. Rey was panting loudly and she spread her legs further apart inviting him deeper inside. He fully sheaved himself inside her thrusting gently and making her scream out his name. 

"Fuck! Kylo! Harder!" 

He obliged, fucking her harder and making the walls shake. They both felt each other's pleasure blooming through the bond until it exploded. Kylo pounded in her more furiously as both orgasms took over them simultaneously. Rey was dripping wet down to her leg while Kylo filled her with his cum. 

The Darksiders collapsed on each other, both sweaty and trying to catch their breath. 

They were both too distracted to notice Rose in the doorway looking at the scene with tears in her eyes. Finn, bloodied and in pain, managed to look up at her and mouth "run".

She turned on her heels and escaped towards the hanger. Not knowing how she would explain to the General what she had just witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still may add another chapter, it's more porn than plot but I'm really enjoying writing Kylo and Rey like this. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> Works as a one shot, I might add more chapters. I have more ideas to continue this but I'm working on two other fics. We'll see!


End file.
